Heart of Stone
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: A half-saiyan girl at age 12 named Hinayana goes of in search of a stone her grandmama told her about called the Heart Stone. Hinayana finds the stone, and touches it, making her go fully evil. She kills her grandmama, then she goes of in search of someone else to kill. She ends up finding the Z-Fighters, and then she meets Gohan. Gohan loves her, but she hates him. Rated T.
1. Prologue

_**Chapter 1 of "Heart of Stone"**_

 ** _Prologue_**

A Half-Saiyan girl was running towards a hidden cave she found when she was little. The girl was sweet, kind, and honest. The girl was running to the cave because she was looking for something, something that she thought was good. The girl stepped inside the cave, and used a Ki sphere as a light.

'It should be somewhere in here, grandmama told me about it.' The girl said, starting to look around.

The girl's name was Hinayana, and her grandmama told her about a magic orb that was said to be good. The orb was called Heart Stone, and Hinayana only knew a little about it. Hinayana was only 12, but she was an adventurous girl, loving the feel of finding and exploring new things. She also loved it when her grandmama trained her, but Hinayana wasn't going to be able to do that's much longer. Hinayana's grandmama forgot to mention the orb caused ones heart to go as evil as stone, making the person who touched it want to destroy everything.

'There, I see it!' Hinayana said, running towards the orb. Hinayana grabbed the orb, and her heart already started to turn as evil as stone. Hinayana got down on her knees, dropping the orb and putting one hand on her head, and one over her heart.

'What's, going on. Why is, my heart hurting like this.' Hinayana asked herself, crouching down and wincing in pain.

Hinayana, her heart being now pure evil, got up and grinned.

'Time to go pay granny, a little visit.' Hinayana said, ending with an evil laugh.

Hinayana flew towards her grandmama's house, knowing she was there.

'Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're back-' Her grandmama paused, seeing Hinayana's eyes stone cold grey.

'Y-you touched the orb.' Her grandmama stuttered.

'Yes, and now.' Hinayana said, making a large energy sphere.

'H-honey, you wouldn't.' Grandmama exclaimed.

'Sorry, granny. But your time is up.' Hinayana said, blasting the Ki sphere at her grandmama.

'Now that that's done, time to go see if I can kill somebody else.' Hinayana said to herself as she blasted the window and flew out.


	2. Stone Cold Girl

_**Chapter 2 of "Heart of Stone"  
**_ _ **Stone Cold Girl**_

 _ **Capsule Corp Backyard**_

'This party is awesome Bulma.' Goku said to Bulma as she walked up to him

'Thanks.' Bulma replied in a very cheerful tone.

'Hey by the way, where's Vegeta?' Goku asked Bulma.

'He's off training in the gravity room, again. That man needs to slack off some training and have some fun for once.' Bulma said.

'I'll go get him if you don't mind.' Goku said.

'Sure, but I don't think he'll come out.'

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corp Gravity Room**_

 _'_ _I'm going to surpass Kakarot, even if it takes me until I die!_ ' Vegeta thought to himself as he knocked down another robot.

' _500 times gravity, that's for wimps. I'll go up to 1,000 if I wanted to, and I do._ '

'Hey Vegeta, you in there?' Goku yelled down the hallway.

'What do you want Kakarot?!'

'Bulma wants you-'

' _Goku, Vegeta, can you here me?_ ' King Kai asked.

'What the hell do you want.' Vegeta growled.

' _An evil energy is coming closer to you, and it's not good at all._ ' King Kai said.

'Do you know who it is King Kai?' Goku asked King Kai.

' _Hinayana, another half-saiyan. She's Gohan's age, 12. She touched the Heart Stone, and now her heart is pure evil._ ' King Kai replied.

'Another half-saiyan?!' Both Vegeta and Goku yelled.

'The hell, how is there another half-saiyan brat?' Vegeta asked.

' _I don't know Vegeta, but she's almost there. So, I suggest you two go keep an eye out, and don't tell the others, don't even let Gohan know._ ' King Kai ordered, cutting off.

'Alright, let's go Vegeta.' Goku said, heading out the gravity chamber with Vegeta following after him.

* * *

 _ **Outside, Capsule Corp, Front yard**_

'Do you see her yet Vegeta?' Goku asked, looking up at Vegeta in the sky.

'No, but I do sense her energy coming.' Vegeta replied.

' _How long does it take this damn girl to get here?_ ' Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta dropped his mouth open, seeing the girl coming closer.

'Vegeta, what's the-'

' _So, that's Hinayana._ ' Goku thought to himself.

' _She's just a little girl. How can she be so strong?_ ' Vegeta questioned himself.

'Well, I wasn't expecting a welcoming service. So, who the hell are you?' Hinayana said, giving off a smile smirk.

'Why the hell would you want to know.' Vegeta stated as Goku flew up beside him.

'So, I can remember your name when it's on a tombstone.' Hinayana said, her grin bigger.

'Why you little, I'll crush you!' Vegeta exclaimed, rushing up to Hinayana who was a few feet away. Vegeta punched Hinayana, but she caught it.

' _She's strong for a kid her age, maybe even stronger then Gohan._ ' Goku thought as Vegeta stared Hinayana down.

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corp Backyard**_

'Dad has been gone a while, maybe I should go check on him and Mr. Vegeta.' Gohan said as everyone was gathered around.

'Maybe you should Gohan, I'm starting to get a little worried.' ChiChi said.

Gohan went inside, going towards the gravity room.

'Dad, Mr. Vegeta, you in there?' Gohan yelled through the halls.

Gohan walked in, and noticed no-one was there.

'That's strange, no-one's in here.'

Gohan looked out from the door from the hallway, and saw the front door was open.

* * *

 ** _Outside, Capsule Corp, Front Yard_**

'This isn't good.' Goku said as he felt Gohan's energy coming towards them. Vegeta was fighting Hinayana as Goku rushed to the door, seeing Gohan about to come out.

'Dad, what's going on? Why are you out here instead of in the backyard?' Gohan asked as Goku blocked the door so Gohan couldn't see Hinayana.

'Well uh,' ' _Think Goku, think._ ' 'me and Vegeta are having a little talk, that's all.' Goku said, giving a warm smile.

'Alright, if that's-' Gohan paused as him and Goku heard a large crash.

'What was that?' Gohan asked, trying to get a peak over Goku's shoulder.

'N-nothing, probably just Vegeta getting-'

There was another crash.

'Kakarot, I can't continue to keep this damn girl distracted, she's to damn strong.' Vegeta yelled, not knowing Gohan was at the door.

'Girl?' Gohan questioned.

' _Shit, the boy's at the door._ ' Vegeta said as he blocked a punch from Hinayana.

Goku turned around, and saw Hinayana coming straight for him.

* * *

 ** _A Castle Room In The Middle of Nowhere_**

'Master, someone has touched the orb.' The servant said, having a crystal orb showing Hinayana fighting Vegeta and Goku.

'Excellent. Any ideas of who she is?' Kandahar, the evil wizard, asked his servant.

'Yes sir, her name is Hinayana, she's 12 sir.' The servant replied.

'Is that Son Goku and Prince Vegeta, two of the Saiyans that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta?' Kandahar asked. The servant nodded.

'Good, let's go pay them all a visit.'


	3. The Curse Wears Off For A While

_**Chapter 3 of "Heart of Stone"  
The curse wears off for a little while**_

 _ **Capsule Corp, Vegeta fighting Hinayana**_

'Gohan, duck!' Goku said as Hinayana threw a fist at him. Goku and Gohan ducked, and Gohan saw Hinayana.

' _Now we're in big trouble._ ' Goku thought as Vegeta rushed behind Hinayana.

Gohan stared, seeing how pretty Hinayana was. Her long spiky hair got to him, and he immediately fell in love with her. Vegeta was punching Hinayana, giving her bruises on her face. Hinayana by that time was angry.

'Damn you.' Hinayana exclaimed as she skid across the ground. Hinayana had a scratch on her arm, and bruises all over her face. Hinayana's eyes were turning from stone cold grey, to her normal eye color, the curse was starting to wear off.

' _What's going on with her eyes?_ ' Goku asked himself in thought. Hinayana's eyes were back to normal, and they were closed. Her jeans had holes in them, along with her shirt that showed one shoulder. The shoulder showed a small scratch.

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corp, Backyard**_

Everyone stared as Goku came back with Hinayana in his arms, along with Vegeta and Gohan by his side. The guys, even Piccolo, stared at the 12 year old in Goku's arms.

* * *

 _ **Hinayana's Nightmare**_

Hinayana ran towards Grandmama's house, seeing it was destroyed.

'Grandmama!' Hinayana exclaimed.

Hinayana stopped, Kandahar appearing in front of her.

'Where's-?' Hinayana paused as Kandahar was about to punch her. Out of nowhere, Goku appeared in front of her and caught Kandahar's punch. Gohan came out of nowhere, grabbing Hinayana and running off.

'But, what about-'

'Don't worry, I'm sure your grandmother's fine.' Gohan interrupted her. Hinayana started to have a tear in her eye.

'Gohan, look out!' Goku yelled as Kandahar appeared in front of Gohan and Hinayana. Kandahar grinned, waving his staff and pointing at Hinayana.

'Hinayana!' Gohan yelled as Hinayana hit the ground, flung far away from him. Hinayana's eyes were turning from grayish black, to stone cold grey.

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corp, Hospital like room**_

Hinayana woke up, having a tear roll down her cheek. She felt her head, and she noticed she had bandages on it. She tried sitting up, but she felt a hand on her shoulder putting her back down.

'You need to rest.' Goku said, laying her back down gently.

'But, where am I?' Hinayana asked as she grimaced in pain.

'For now, you should know you're in a safe place.' Goku replied, starting to walk out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corp, Outside Hinayana's room**_

'Is she awake dad?' Gohan asked as soon as Goku came out.

'Yes, but she doesn't know where she is yet. Just give her some time to rest.' Goku replied as the door slowly shut.

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corp, Inside Hinayana's room**_

Hinayana faced the wall, feeling scared and afraid. She had tears rolling down her cheek, thinking of her grandmama. She was curled up in a ball, covers over her.

'Grandmama, what would you do in my shoes?' Hinayana asked herself, her voice breaking.

Hinayana cried herself to sleep, having another nightmare about Grandmama.


	4. Hinayana's Curse Returns

_**Chapter 4 of "Heart of Stone"  
Hinayana's Curse Returns**_

 _ **Capsule Corp, Hinayana's room**_

Hinayana, Goku, and Vegeta were talking, Goku and Vegeta were trying to find out more about her.

'So, how old are you?' Goku asked Hinayana as him and Vegeta were standing in front of her bed.

'I'm 12, 13 in a few days.' Hinayana answered, sitting up in her bed, holding her legs together.

'Do you remember your name?' Goku asked again.

'Hinayana.' She replied.

* * *

 _ **Bulma's office**_

'She seems calm for now, she's answering the questions calmly.' Bulma said as Gohan walked in.

'What do you think made her attack Mr. Vegeta and dad?' Gohan asked.

'I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out. A 12 year old girl attacking out of the blue, doesn't that seem odd?' Bulma stated, putting a finger on her chin.

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corp, Hinayana's room**_

Vegeta had his arms crossed, his back against the wall as Goku was sitting next to Hinayana on her bed. Goku had his arm around Hinayana's neck as she was crying.

'It's okay Hinayana, I'm sure your grandmother's in a good place.' Goku tried to reassure Hinayana.

'But I'm the one that did it, and I couldn't control myself, someone else was, controlling me.' Hinayana said, crying on Goku's shoulder.

'Can you think of who would try to control you?' Goku asked.

'No.' Hinayana said, shaking her head.

' _Goku, Vegeta can you here me?_ ' King Kai asked.

'We can here you King Kai.' Goku replied.

' _Kandahar, the evil wizard who controlled Hinayana through the Heart Stone, is getting closer to you guys, so you should-_ ' King Kai paused as all four of them heard a big crash.

* * *

 _ **Bulma's office**_

'Mrs. Bulma!' Gohan yelled as Bulma was unconscious on the floor.

'Where is the girl named, Hinayana?' Kandahar asked, staring at Gohan.

'I'm right here.' Hinayana exclaimed as she, Goku, and Vegeta ran into Bulma's office.

'So, the spell wore off, well in that case.' Kandahar said, waving his staff at Hinayana. Hinayana dropped to the ground in pain. Hinayana's eyes were changing again, from grayish black to stone cold grey.

'Hinayana!' Gohan exclaimed. Goku and Vegeta tried to stop Kandahar, but they were flung back into the wall by Kandahar's magic. This time, around Hinayana was Kandahar's black aura, meaning she was fully under his curse.

'Let's go Hinayana.' Kandahar said, walking closer to Hinayana.

'Yes Master Kandahar.' Hinayana replied, grabbing onto his shoulder as they vanished. Vegeta was by Bulma, helping her up.

* * *

 _ **Kandahar's Castle Dungeon**_

'You bastard, you trick me!' Hinayana exclaimed, chained up to the wall of a dungeon cell.

'It was all part of my plan.' Kandahar replied, a grin on his face as he locked the cell door.

'You'll fucking pay for this.'

'Not if the chains kill you first.' Kandahar stated, turning on the chains to drain her Ki.

* * *

 _ **Bulma's office**_

' _Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, listen to me. Kandahar has Hinayana in a dungeon cell. She's chained up in chains that drain your Ki._ ' King Kai said in a worried tone.

'We have to help her dad!' Gohan exclaimed.

'King Kai, do you know the directions to where they are?' Goku asked.

' _They aren't that far away, about 100 miles from where you are. Keep going straight from the front of Capsule Corp until 50 miles then turn right. You should see a huge castle._ ' King Kai replied.

'Alright, thanks King Kai.' Goku said as King Kai signed off.

'Let's go guys.' Goku said as him, Gohan, and Vegeta ran out the door.


	5. The Rescuing

_**Chapter 5 of "Heart of Stone"  
The Rescuing**_

 _ **Kandahar's Castle Courtyard (Front)**_

'This castle is cool.' Goku said in awe as Vegeta elbowed him on the back of his head.

'What was that for?' Goku asked.

'Damn it Kakarot pay attention.' Vegeta scowled.

* * *

 _ **Hinayana's Dungeon Cell**_

'You- damn- bastard.' Hinayana said, tugging on the chains. She grimaced, the chains taking away her Ki.

'Looks like we have company, I'll go see who it is, stay put.' Kandahar said, laughing under his breath.

* * *

 ** _Castle Courtyard (Inside)_**

Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta had split up at the courtyard on the inside, and started looking for dungeons. They didn't go to far, and Kandahar appeared in front of Gohan.

'What do _you_ think _you're_ doing in _my_ castle.' Kandahar stated.

'Where's Hinayana?! What did you do to her!?' Gohan exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **Hinayana's Cell**_

'Those damn bastards are looking for me, that's just great. When I see them I'll-' Hinayana paused as she tried to run towards the door.

'God damn it chains.'

* * *

 _ **Castle Courtyard (Back)**_

'If you want Hinayana, you all have to come through me.' Kandahar said, being surrounded by Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta.

'Why do you need the damn girl?' Vegeta scowled.

'So I can take over the world with someone strong, someone dependable.' Kandahar replied.

'She's only 12, why are you punishing her now?' Goku asked.

'You don't get it do you? She's weak now, but with the spell she's even more stronger.' Kandahar said, annoyed.

'Gohan, you mind going to look for her?' Goku asked as he turned his head to face towards Gohan.

'No, not at all.' Gohan said, turning around and running back inside the castle.

* * *

 _ **Castle Hall (close to dungeons)**_

'Hinayana, can you here me?!' Gohan exclaimed as he was running down the hall.

* * *

 _ **Hinayana's Cell**_

Hinayana couldn't say words because of the pain she was in. Every time she opened her mouth to try to yell, she grimaced. She still struggled with the chains, making her wrists and ankles bleed.

'I hate these-' Hinayana paused as she winced, putting her head down in defeat. She stopped moving, being in so much pain. Hinayana had bruises all over herself, from all of the tugging from the chains. Her Ki energy was almost drained completely.

* * *

 _ **Castle Dungeons Hall**_

Gohan was now running down the dungeon hallway, looking in every cell.

' _I need to find her and fast! Her Ki is almost gone to where I can't sense her._ ' Gohan thought as he was almost at Hinayana's cell.

* * *

 _ **Hinayana's Cell (Outside/Inside)**_

'Hinayana, Hinayana can you hear me?!' Gohan asked as he tried opening the door. Hinayana still had her head down, her wrists and ankles bleeding.

'Don't worry, I'll get you out soon.' Gohan said. Gohan didn't know that Hinayana was grinning, grinning from the fact that someone had finally came to her rescue, like her prince charming. She tried speaking, but she grimaced again when she moved her lips. Gohan was finally able to get the door open, and rushed to Hinayana's chains, knowing they were draining her Ki. Gohan started at her legs first, making her legs try to go to the ground, and making her wrists start to bleed rapidly.

'Just hold on a little bit longer Hinayana.' Gohan said as he broke the last chain. Gohan caught Hinayana as she fell from the wall, putting her in his arms.

'Let's get out of here.' Gohan said as he started running out the cell door and running towards where Goku and Vegeta were fighting Kandahar.

* * *

 ** _Castle Courtyard (Back)_**

Vegeta and Goku had turned Super Saiyan 3 and they were charging attacks, Kamehameha and Final Flash. They fired the attacks, but Kandahar used his magic to make them reflect back to Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta jumped out of the way, and rushed Kandahar.

'Dad, I found her!' Gohan exclaimed, running out with Hinayana in his arms.

Goku turned his head, along with Vegeta and Kandahar.

'Take her back to Bulma's, Bulma can help her. Me and Vegeta can handle Kandahar.' Goku said, stopping Kandahar from going after Gohan.

'Alright dad. Good luck.' Gohan said, flying off with Hinayana starting to wake up in his arms. Her eyes were their natural color again.

'...' Hinayana tried to speak, but no words came out.

'It's okay, you're safe with me.' Gohan said as he landed in front of Capsule Corp.


	6. The True Story

_**Chapter 6 of "Heart of Stone"  
The True Story**_

 _ **Capsule Corp, Hinayana's room**_

Hinayana was laying in her bed again, tossing and turning.

* * *

 _ **Hinayana's New Nightmare**_

Hinayana, not being controlled by Kandahar, had to fight Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.

'Go back to the hole you call home, Hinayana.' Gohan exclaimed, going Super Saiyan.

'But Gohan I-'

'Don't talk to my son, unwanted trash.' Goku interrupted Hinayana, going Super Saiyan 3.

'What did I do-'

'You hurt your own grandmother, on purpose.' Vegeta replied, going Super Saiyan 3 as well. Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku rushed at Hinayana, putting out their fists. Hinayana shrieked, dodging their fists from front, back, and side.

'I did it on accident! Someone was controlling me and-'

'You did it on purpose, don't lie to us.' Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta said in unison.

'I'm not lying, I did it on accident I swear!' Hinayana exclaimed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Vegeta started charging a Final Flash, and Gohan and Goku started charging a Kamehameha. Hinayana stared in fear, tears still falling. They blasted each attack as soon as Hinayana started to wake up.

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corp, Hinayana's Room_**

'Hinayana, Hinayana wake up.' Gohan said in a worried tone, noticing Hinayana was having a nightmare. Hinayana woke up, and a tear was rolling down her cheek.

'Gohan, the dream was awful.' Hinayana said as Gohan pulled her closer to put his chin on her head.

'It's okay Hinayana, I'm here for you.' Gohan replied as Hinayana put her head on his chest, and Gohan started blushing. Gohan looked at Hinayana's eyes, and they were her normal color once again.

So, do you mind telling me about your life before all of this?' Gohan asked, wiping the tear off of Hinayana's cheek.

'Well-'

* * *

 _ **Hinayana's Flashback**_

'Grandmama, can we train today?' Little Hinayana asked, her smile so sweet.

'Of course sweetie, just do as I tell you alright?' Grandmama replied, her smile turning to a frown.

' _I was always adventurous back then, and me and Grandmama always loved to train, since we had only each other._ ' Hinayana said, still remembering her past.

'Grandmama, come on, let's go!' Little Hinayana exclaimed in a very cheerful manner, tugging on her grandmama's sleeve.

'Now, wait just a second sweetheart, grandmama has to tell you a story about a beautiful stone.' Grandmama replied, her blue eyes matching Hinayana's grayish black eyes.

'Okay grandmama, I'm listening.' Little Hinayana said, sitting down on Grandmama's lap.

'Now then, the Heart Stone. The stone is very beautiful, it was made a long time ago by an evil wizard.' Grandmama said.

'But, if the Heart Stone was good, why was it made by the evil wizard?' Little Hinayana asked, her mind flowing of curious questions.

' _I was also very curious, I had a mind that would always ask questions, day or night._ ' Hinayana said, a single tear started to form.

' _Kind of like me when I was that little, please, continue._ ' Gohan said, quickly wiping the tear off of Hinayana's face.

'Oh Hinayana.' Grandmama said, starting to laugh.

'Can we please start training now Grandmama?!' Hinayana said, getting off of Grandmama's lap.

'Oh, of course sweetie, let's go to the backyard.' Grandmama replied, getting up off of the chair she was sitting in.

' _6 years later, now, a few months ago, everything started to change._ ' Hinayana said, trying to hold back crying.

'It has to be in here somewhere, Grandmama told me about it.' 12 year old Hinayana said, looking in the cave she found when she was little. Hinayana used a Ki sphere for light, looking around for the Heart Stone.

' _The Heart Stone, my grandmama never told me it would make someone who touched it become pure evil as stone cold grey. The thing I did after it, it's more than I can handle._ ' Hinayana said.

'There, I see it, right there!' 12 year old Hinayana exclaimed, running up towards the Heart Stone and grabbing it.

' _My heart started to turn pure stone cold grey evil, that's the best way I can describe it._ ' Hinayana said, tears forming, thinking of what she did next.

'Time to go pay grandmama, I little visit.' The now evil 12 year old Hinayana said, giving a small smirk.

* * *

 ** _Hinayana's room_**

'I can't take it, what I did. It was wrong, but I couldn't help myself since I was controlled by the evil wizard's spell. But, after that, I went in search of someone else to-' Hinayana said, biting her bottom lip. She was starting to remember everything that happened, even killing her own grandmother was a shock to her.

'Hinayana, I forgot to ask you something, you mind me asking now?' Gohan asked Hinayana, starting to blush.

'N-no, I don't mind at all Gohan. Ask me anything.' Hinayana replied, she starting to blush to.

'Will you, go out with me?' Gohan asked, putting his hands behind his back.

'Y-you want to date me, but what happens if-' Hinayana paused as Gohan interrupted her.

'Don't worry, I'll keep you safe Hinayana.' Gohan said, kissing her on the cheek.

'Then, my answer is yes.' Hinayana replied, hugging Gohan and smiling for the fact that Gohan was like her prince charming, and she was his princess.

* * *

 ** _DBGTFW's Notes:_** Hey guys, me here! I thought Gohan and Hinayana should date because they seem perfect for each other! Also, in this chapter they're 13, so I thought it was the perfect time to make Gohan ask Hinayana out. Here's a brief change of Hinayana and Gohan:

Name: Hinayana  
Age: 13  
Race: Half-Saiyan  
Appearance: Long spiky black hair, pink shirt with heart on it, leather jacket, jeans with holes, purple shoes.  
Skills: N/A  
Personality: Kind, sweet, fun, shy, adventurous, curious, cute, powerful and she doesn't know it, creative, soulful.

Name: Gohan  
Age: 13  
Race: Half-Saiyan  
Appearance: Short spiky hair, orange and blue Gi (like Goku)  
Skills: Kamehameha, Masenkoha (those are the only ones I can remember)  
Personality: Sweet, charming, crush on Hinayana, smart, brave, curious, fighter

Those are the only changes I can think of for now, so see ya later!


	7. The Bad News

**_Chapter 7 of "Heart of Stone"  
Their First Date_**

 ** _Capsule Corp, Hinayana's new room_**

Hinayana got dressed, wearing a beautiful silver dress that Bulma bought for her when Hinayana told Bulma that Gohan asked her out.

'I'm so excited for you Hinayana, you two make a perfect couple.' Bulma said, fixing Hinayana's hair.

'Thank you Mrs-'

'Please, call me Mom, you're now part of our family.' Bulma interrupted Hinayana, giving a warm smile.

'What would Veget- dad, think about it? Me going out with Gohan?' Hinayana asked, having a worried look on her face.

'Don't worry, I haven't told him yet. You wanna know a little secret between me and you?' Bulma asked, turning around Hinayana's chair.

'Sure.' Hinayana replied.

'I'm pregnant with a baby boy!' Bulma squealed, giggling along with Hinayana.

'That's wonderful to hear mom! When is he due?' Hinayana asked, a big smile on her face.

'In about another week! I'm so happy that I finally have a baby boy.' Bulma said. Hinayana's cell phone started to ring.

'Hello?' Hinayana answered.

' _Hey, Hinayana you ready?_ ' Gohan's voice came through the line.

'Ya, just give me a few more minutes.' Hinayana replied, the biggest smile she ever made was on her face.

' _Alright, I'll come pick you up in a few minutes, bye._ ' Gohan said, hanging up his line of the phone.

'Bye.' Hinayana said cheerfully as she hung up her side.

'So, I'm gonna have a little brother after all.' Hinayana said, hugging Bulma.

'Thank you for taking me in, mom.' Hinayana giggled, hearing the doorbell.

'I'll go get it, it's probably Gohan.' Bulma said, getting up and walking out of the bedroom and to the front door of Capsule Corp. Hinayana, being so excited, ran down the hallway hearing Gohan's voice.

'Gohan!' Hinayana exclaimed, Bulma moving out of the way as Hinayana ran to hug him.

'I'm sorry Hinayana, but we can't go tonight.' Gohan said in a very sad tone.

'Why, what's wrong Gohan?' Hinayana asked, letting go of Gohan as a tear fell down his face.

'My dad's caught a heart virus, he could be gone any time soon and I wanna spend as much time with him as possible.' Gohan replied, his voice breaking.

'Oh, Gohan I'm so sorry, it's alright if we can't go tonight, or any other night. As long as you're happy, I'm happy.' Hinayana said.

'Thanks.' Gohan said, hugging Hinayana and leaving, waving as he flew off.

* * *

 _ **Mount Pouz, Goku's room, a few nights after Hinayana and Gohan talked**_

'C'mon Goku, just last a little longer.' ChiChi said, tears falling down her face as Goku laid there on his bed, nearly about to die. His eyes were slowly shutting. Outside of the Son's house, all of Goku's friends, even Piccolo, were standing there, Bulma holding her baby boy she named Trunks. Gohan ran towards the house, holding Hinayana's hand and trying to hold back tears. Gohan rushed into the house, and headed straight for Goku's room.

'I'm sorry Gohan, your dad didn't make it.' ChiChi said, tears falling down her face as Goku laid there on his bed, dead.

'Dad's, gone.' Gohan said, his voice cracking.

' _Goku, I never knew you that well, but you've helped me a lot. You've helped me when Kandahar had made the spell worse, and then you've found a way to get rid of the spell for good. I always wanted to train with you, but I never had the courage to ask you, because of the stupid nightmares I've had. Goku, I wish you were still here, but you are, in Gohan's heart._ ' Hinayana thought as Gohan hugged her, him crying.


End file.
